Free me
by Sisarqua
Summary: OS. Il a froid.. si froid. Encore ces cris qui résonnent dans sa tête. Ceux de sa mère, ceux de son père, mais aussi les siens lors de cette après midi effroyable au Ministère.


**Titre : **Free me

**Auteur :** Deep Silent

**Disclaimer :** Oserais-je proclamer mien le travail de JKR ? Bien sûr que non. ;) Et la chanson incorporée à tout ça s'appelle Somebody Help Me, de Full Blown Rose.

**Rating :** K

**Notes :** OS. Ce sont deux personnages que j'apprécie tout particulièrement, et j'avais envie de développer la relation qu'ils pourraient avoir après le Tome 6. As usual, je suis pas vraiment satisfaite de la fin, mais je la laisse tout de même comme elle est. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ;)

* * *

**Free me.**

_**I'm being haunted by a whisper, a chill comes over me.  
I've been trapped inside this moment. I'm not victim, I'm not a freak. **_

Il a froid.. si froid. Encore ces cris qui résonnent dans sa tête. Ceux de sa mère, ceux de son père, mais aussi les siens lors de cette après-midi effroyable au Département des Mystères. Il ferme les yeux, tente de se boucher les oreilles, mais ils sont toujours là. Il crie, usant le peu de forces qu'il lui reste. Il leur demande d'arrêter, de se taire.. « Vous n'êtes que des fantômes ! » hurle-t-il aussi fort qu'il le peut. Mais ça ne marche pas, ils redoublent même d'intensité. Et ce froid mordant continue de s'insinuer sournoisement en lui, glaçant son sang, engourdissant ses membres. Les détraqueurs, qui ont déserté Azkaban quelques mois plus tôt, l'encerclent et se rapprochent dangereusement de lui, flottant dans les airs. Harry se recroqueville encore un peu plus sur lui-même, comme pour se protéger d'eux. Une voix, ironique et désagréable, lui susurre dans un coin de sa tête que c'est inutile, que ça ne les empêchera pas de le dépouiller de son âme.

L'adolescent sait ce qu'il devrait faire. Sortir sa baguette, la pointer sur ces spectres à la solde de la mort elle-même, et se concentrer. Alors, Cornedrue viendra l'aider et le protègera. Il repoussera ces monstres avec ardeur et le Survivant sera sain et sauf. Mais il ne peut pas. Il ne peut simplement pas. Cela fait si longtemps qu'il n'a pas vécu quelque chose de suffisamment heureux pour pouvoir faire apparaître un Patronus. Il a beau chercher, il ne trouve pas. D'abord son parrain, puis le Directeur.. Partout où il se trouve, il a l'impression que ce n'est que mort et souffrance. Ce piètre espoir qui l'avait aidé à repousser tous les Gardiens de la prison, lors de sa troisième année, n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir, une promesse éphémère qui ne se réalisera jamais. Il n'ira jamais vivre avec Sirius. Et puis il a froid, si froid.. Il se sent lourd, comme si tout le poids de la prophétie et de ce qu'elle entraîne s'était déversé sur lui d'un seul bloc. Comme s'il était tombé dans un lac gelé et que sa cape l'empêchait de remuer, le faisant couler, couler jusqu'au fond de l'eau.

Alors, serait-ce là, la fin ? Le Survivant, l'Elu, celui qui est destiné à tuer le Mage Noir va-t-il mourir ainsi, assailli par des Détraqueurs et incapable de se défendre ? Cette pensée, aussi terrible soit-elle, ne l'affecte pas autant qu'elle le devrait. Il est las. Las de cette tâche qu'il ne se sent pas capable d'accomplir. Las de cet espoir que semblent avoir les gens envers lui. Et las de se dire que sa seule existence se résume à tuer ou être tué.

Harry Potter relâche chacun de ses muscles, essayant de chasser ce froid qui l'habite. Puis il tente de se redresser. Son orgueil, aussi blessé soit-il, lui dit que quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit dignement, en regardant la mort dans les yeux et non pas en la fuyant, recroquevillé comme un jeune enfant. Et, alors qu'il rouvre les yeux, une voix lui parvient, éloignée, mais bel et bien réelle.

« HARRY ! DEFENDS-TOI, PAR MERLIN ! »

Le jeune homme plisse les yeux et se murmure à lui-même :

« Remus.. »

Il ne le voit pas, mais les Détraqueurs empêchent ce dernier de se rapprocher de lui. Un autre groupe de gardiens encercle également le lycanthrope, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là. Fermant à demi les yeux, une image, un bref souvenir s'immisce dans son esprit, chassant fébrilement les cris qui tonnent inlassablement en lui, semblant enserrer sa tête dans un étau. Il se souvient..

**_Free me before I slip away. Heal me, wake me from this day.  
Can somebody help me ?_**

_C'était en Août dernier. Après la mort de Dumbledore. Après son anniversaire, ses 17 ans, il était retourné au Square Grimmaurd où il s'était lentement laissé submerger par le désespoir et la culpabilité. Il avait assisté à la mort du Directeur dans rien pouvoir faire, de même que Sirius était mort par sa faute au Ministère. Enfermé dans un mutisme qui inquiétait ses amis, rien ne pouvait le sortir de la torpeur qui l'habitait. Il vivait au ralenti, comme un film moldu dont les images auraient été découpées une par une et qui s'affichaient avec une extrême lenteur. Là encore, une terrible lassitude l'avait envahi et il ne faisait rien pour lutter contre elle. C'était un cauchemar qui avait débuté lors de la dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et il allait se réveiller.. bientôt.._

_Un soir, Remus était entré dans sa chambre. L'ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait été surpris par la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la pièce, et pour cause : les fenêtres n'avaient pas été ouvertes depuis son arrivée. La valise de Harry n'était presque pas défaite, et Harry lui-même était, encore et toujours, installé sur le lit. Allongé tout habillé, l'adolescent fixait le plafond sans ciller, clignant lentement des yeux. Il n'avait pas bronché lorsque le dernier des Maraudeurs était entré, mais il ne l'avait pas salué pour autant. Après avoir ouvert toutes les fenêtres, l'homme était venu s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté du lit et avait demandé d'une voix douce :_

_« Harry.. ? »_

_Aucune réaction. Ne perdant ni courage ni calme, il avait recommencé :_

_« Harry.. Regarde-moi s'il te plaît. »_

_Ce dernier avait alors tourné la tête vers lui, le fixant d'un regard terriblement vide, inexpressif. Remus s'était levé et agenouillé juste à côté de lui, le cœur serré. Enfouissant une main dans les cheveux désordonnés, il avait enchaîné :_

_« Harry, il faut que tu arrêtes de culpabiliser. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu comprends ? Arrête de te faire du mal comme ça.. Ce n'est pas ta faute. »_

_Leurs regards étaient restés ancrés l'un dans l'autre pendant de longues secondes. Puis les prunelles émeraudes du Survivant s'étaient brusquement emplies de larmes, comme si les yeux ambrés de Remus avaient réduit toutes ses dernières défenses à néant. Le corps secoué de sanglots incontrôlables, il avait bafouillé d'une fois entrecoupée : _

_« Et Sir.. Sirius ? Et Cédric ? Tout est de ma faute.. j'en ai as.. assez.. je veux que ça s'arrête.. »_

_Face à cet adolescent perdu, face au fils de James qui pleurait pour, semblait-il, la première fois depuis des mois, Remus s'était retrouvé désemparé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, comment réagir. Discuter, ça il le pouvait, mais consoler un jeune homme de 17 ans qui avait trop de choses à supporter pour son âge.. il hésitait sur la conduite à adopter. Mais avant qu'il n'aie pu faire un geste, la main de Harry s'était crispée sur sa chemise et l'avait attiré à lui, en quête de quelque chose, il ne savait quoi, n'importe quoi susceptible d'apaiser son cœur et son esprit. Remus, après quelques hésitations, s'était redressé puis était venu s'allonger sur le lit, aux côtés du jeune homme. Celui-ci était venu se blottir contre lui, calmant comme il le pouvait ses soubresauts incontrôlables. Et Remus avait compris. Ron, Hermione, tous ses amis réunis ne pourraient jamais réellement offrir à Harry ce qui lui manquait le plus : la présence d'un adulte, d'un homme à ses côtés pour remplacer ce père qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître. Une force rassurante, juste présente, pour le guider dans ses choix, le remettre sur le droit chemin lorsqu'il s'en éloignait trop, l'aider à grandir à son rythme et à sa manière. De la fermeté, de l'affection, de l'attention. Sirius avait réussi à le lui apporter un peu, mais il était mort. Dumbledore, par sa bienveillance et sa sagesse, avait aidé l'adolescent et l'avait conseillé à chaque fois qu'il en avait eu besoin. Et aujourd'hui, plus personne n'était là. Plus personne.. sauf lui. Mais que pouvait-il donc lui apporter, lui, le dernier des Maraudeurs ?_

_Ils étaient restés ainsi de longues heures. Perdu ainsi dans l'étreinte du lycanthrope, Harry avait senti que cette tempête qui faisait rage à l'intérieur même de son corps était un peu apaisée. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il avait alors chuchoté :_

_« Remus ? »_

_« Oui, Harry ? »_

_« Vous.. »_

_« Tu. Je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer. »_

_« D'accord.. Tu penses que j'en suis capable ? »_

_« Capable de quoi ? »_

_Evidemment, il voyait de quoi il parlait, mais il voulait l'entendre le dire._

_« Capable de.. le tuer. »_

_« Je pense que oui. Et tous ceux qui te connaissent le pensent également. »_

_« Et même ceux qui ne me connaissent pas.. », avait-il répondu amèrement._

_« C'est vrai. Mais tu sais, l'important c'est ce que toi tu veux, ce que tu penses. »_

_« Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai pas le choix. »_

_« Si. Tu pourrais tout refuser. T'en aller. Fuir. Laisser les autres s'en occuper et faire l'autruche. Mais tu n'as jamais envisagé ceci, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Tu vois ? Même si tu as peur, Harry, et c'est normal d'avoir peur, tu n'as jamais envisagé une seule seconde de fuir. Je suis sûr qu'en ce moment même, de nombreux sorciers sont en train de partir à l'étranger, dans un pays où il ne risqueront rien. Et toi, tu restes. Même si tu penses le contraire, tu es quelqu'un de courageux. Et tu es fort, plus que tu ne le crois. »_

_« Je ne vois pas ce qui peut te faire dire ça. »_

_« Crois-moi, à part peut-être ton père et Sirius, je n'avais encore jamais vu d'élève de 13 ans capable de maîtriser le sortilège du Patronus. »_

_« Ca.. ça ne veut rien dire. »_

_« Tu es aussi très têtu, visiblement. »_

_« Ce n'est pas drôle, Remus ! Ils s'imaginent tous que je peux faire des miracles, qu'en un claquement de doigts je vais réussir à éliminer Voldemort, mais ils se trompent ! Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont je dois m'y prendre, ni même si je vais y arriver. Et s'ils se trompaient ?»_

_Se redressant à demi pour mieux le voir, Remus avait répondu sérieusement :_

_« Personne n'a dit que ce sera facile, Harry. Ceux qui pensent ça sont des idiots. Il y aura des morts dans les deux camps et des gens souffriront, il ne faut pas en douter. Mais pour que Voldemort lui-même te considère comme une menace à son égard, c'est que tu as vraiment quelque chose en toi, quelque chose qui risquerait de le défaire. Oui, ce sera dur. Il y aura sûrement des fois où tu voudras tout quitter. Parfois aussi, tu seras en colère contre le monde entier. Tu douteras, tu auras peur aussi, tu seras triste lorsqu'un proche sera touché, comme aujourd'hui. Mais n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seul. Tu as tes amis, et ils te suivront jusqu'au bout. Et moi aussi. »  
_

**_I've seen the face of my affliction, of my reality. I'm being tortured by the future of things that are yet to be.  
I'm being haunted by a vision, it's like the morning never comes. I feel the burden of confusion always searching... on the run. _**

« _Et moi aussi. _» Ces mots scintillent à présent dans l'esprit du jeune Potter, comme la flamme d'une chandelle dans l'obscurité qui l'enveloppe, une lueur d'espoir dans cet univers si sombre. Il frissonne de nouveau lorsque la distance qui le sépare des détraqueurs se réduit encore un peu. Remus est là. Remus lui dit de se défendre, le lui hurle à plein poumons tout en essayant de chasser les créatures qui les encerclent. Harry rouvre péniblement les yeux, transi de froid, et cherche cette silhouette familière à travers ce chaos qui l'entoure. Il discerne avec peine la lueur argentée du Patronus qui s'échappe de la baguette du Maraudeur, là, juste là, entre deux détraqueurs. Il voudrait pouvoir s'en approcher. Pour lui, cette lueur est presque salvatrice. L'atteindre signifierait être en vie. Sain et sauf, aux côtés de Remus, la dernière personne sur laquelle il peut encore prétendre à pouvoir se reposer pleinement, pour apaiser son âme, trouver le courage qu'il lui faudra pour combattre et vaincre Voldemort, apprendre à être encore plus fort pour y parvenir. Cette dernière force presque paternelle, même si elle ne remplacera jamais James, ou Sirius.

**_Free me before I slip away. Heal me, wake me from this day.  
Can somebody help me ?_**

A tâtons, ses doigts cherchent le contact familier de sa baguette magique. Ils la trouvent, se referment dessus et la maintiennent fermement, comme pour redonner à Harry la vivacité qui lui manque. Le Survivant inspire profondément, et, lorsqu'il relève la tête pour affronter aussi bien ses démons que ses assaillants, il se trouve nez à nez avec une bouche béante. Effrayante, dont la simple vue lui glace le sang comme jamais auparavant. Il entend un hurlement, son prénom, mais ce son lui semble affreusement éloigné, comme à des kilomètres de lui. Il ne voit plus que cette ouverture sombre et inquiétante, sans pouvoir en détacher son regard. Il voudrait hurler, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche, il n'ose même pas desserrer les mâchoires, espérant que ceci retardera la terrible échéance.

Une seconde.

Le contact rassurant de sa baguette est toujours là, mais il parait bien insignifiant face à ce qui s'approche dangereusement de lui. Pourtant, il perçoit toujours la présence de Remus, quelque part autour de lui, au fond de son esprit, et elle l'empêche de se soumettre pleinement au sort qui semble l'attendre. Son bras lui semble lourd, comme plombé, et il le soulève avec peine jusqu'à pointer l'extrémité de sa baguette sur le détraqueur qui lui fait face, beaucoup trop près à son goût. Ses doigts sont tellement serrés sur sa baguette que ses jointures en blanchissent, et que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans sa paume. Cette douleur, aussi infime soit-elle, l'aide à sortir encore un peu plus de sa léthargie.

Deux secondes.

Il n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche, et de toute manière, il sait qu'aucun son ne pourrait en sortir. Mais celle de la créature, elle, se rapproche inexorablement de son visage. Il sait qu'il doit faire vite, mais comment peut-il espérer lancer un patronus sans desserrer les lèvres ? « _Même si tu as peur, Harry, et c'est normal d'avoir peur, tu n'as jamais envisagé une seule seconde de fuir. _» Ces mots tournoient dans son esprit. Fuir. Non. Pas maintenant. Pas avant d'avoir accompli ce pour quoi il se prépare depuis des mois. « _Même si tu penses le contraire, tu es quelqu'un de courageux. Et tu es fort, plus que tu ne le crois. _» Il ferme les yeux et se concentre aussi fort qu'il le peut, faisant de ces quelques mots son mantra. Il en est capable. Il doit pouvoir le faire. Non. Il _**peut**_ le faire. Il peut sentir la magie couler dans ses veines, affluer par vagues dans son corps, le réchauffer progressivement.

Trois secondes.

Lorsqu'il sent qu'il a récupéré suffisamment de forces, il ferme les yeux encore plus fort, creusant quelques rides sur son front. Et il hurle la formule. Silencieusement, de toutes ses forces, quitte à s'épuiser physiquement et magiquement. Concentrant toute sa magie dans sa baguette, toute sa puissance, tout en sachant que le baiser du détraqueur se rapproche encore de lui. Il pense aux sorciers, qui comptent sur lui pour détruire Voldemort. Il pense aussi à ses amis, qui sont là, même s'ils ne le comprennent pas toujours, même s'il ne leur dit pas tout. Et il pense à Remus, qui refuse de le laisser mourir comme ça. Qui est là pour lui faire la morale lorsqu'il fait quelque chose de mal, pour l'encourager lorsqu'il réussit, et pour l'aider à avancer tout en allégeant partiellement ce poids qui repose sur ses épaules. Il pense à tout ça et se dit que non, il n'a définitivement pas le droit de mourir maintenant. Aujourd'hui, tout est sombre et visiblement sans espoir, mais demain sera un jour différent, avec son lot de tristesses, mais aussi de joies. Tout ne peut pas aller mal perpétuellement.

**_Now I'm not a hero.. no. But the weight of the world's is on my soul.  
These imagines burn my eyes, they're burning me up inside._**

Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, ne sachant ce qu'il s'apprête à voir, il est entouré d'un halo argenté. Le détraqueur a été repoussé, et il voit la silhouette de Cornedrue qui combat ces créatures avec ardeur, avec force de coups de bois et de ruades. Il sourit, faiblement, éreinté par l'effort magique qu'il vient de produire. Bien vite, ses jambes ne parviennent plus à supporter le poids de son corps et il tombe lourdement sur le sol. C'est dans cet état presque second qu'il attend, essayant de ne pas perdre conscience, que les détraqueurs soient définitivement loin de lui. Et quelques minutes après, il sent que son patronus s'évapore, retournant dans les limbes de sa propre magie. Des bruits de pas accourent jusqu'à lui. Il sait d'avance ce qu'il s'apprête à essuyer : un sermon encore jamais reçu jusqu'à ce jour. Et effectivement, une voix qu'il connaît bien retentit à ses oreilles.

« HARRY ! ES-TU INCONSCIENT A CE POINT ? TU AURAIS PU TE LAISSER TUER SANS BOUGER LE PETIT DOIGT ! »

Une main ferme se referme sur le col de sa chemise et le soulève, un peu trop brusquement, mais l'homme semble être dans un tel état qu'il ne doit pas considérer nécessaire d'y aller doucement. A travers ses paupières à demi closes, son regard croise celui de Remus. Un regard ambré chargé de colère, de sérieux, et aussi quelque chose comme un soulagement infini et indescriptible. Un regard un peu humide, aussi, mais peut-être ce détail n'est-il que le fruit de son imagination.

« MAIS QU'EST CE QU'IL T'EST PASSE PAR LA TÊTE ? ILS AURAIENT PU TE TUER ! PIRE, MÊME ! » continue de reprocher le lycanthrope, pour le moment incapable de s'exprimer autrement qu'en hurlant, chose pourtant rare chez lui, toujours d'un calme olympien.

Harry grimace, ne supportant pas de recevoir autant de décibels dans les oreilles, et grogne un vague « Je sais pas.. » un peu confus. Puis, tandis que Remus continue de lui crier dessus sans discontinuer – au moins, il ne le secoue pas comme un prunier pour appuyer ses paroles, - il murmure, tel un gosse qui vient de faire une bêtise et qui ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre :

« Pardon. »

Les cris cessent aussitôt. Remus le fixe de longues secondes, sans plus savoir où il en était, sans plus savoir s'il veut simplement continuer à lui hurler dessus. Finalement, Harry se retrouve enfermé dans l'étreinte de son ancien professeur, presque étouffante, chargée d'affection, comme si le Maraudeur voulait s'assurer qu'il est bien là, bien en vie. Le Survivant ferme alors les yeux, et il se sent partir lentement, a bout de forces. Mais ce n'est pas grave, parce qu'il sait que Remus le retiendra et l'empêchera de tomber. Machinalement, ses doigts se referment sur la cape de ce dernier, tandis que son autre main refuse littéralement de lâcher sa baguette.

« Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil, Harry. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point tu m'as fait peur. »

**_Free me before I slip away. Heal me, wake me from this day.  
Can somebody help me ?_**

Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il a juste le temps d'entendre un murmure à son oreille. Un murmure qu'il veut bien croire sur parole.

« Ca va aller. Je suis fier de toi, tu sais. Et je suis sûr que James et Sirius le sont aussi. »


End file.
